The Internet has been implicated in illicit drug overdose and death, and preliminary evidence suggests that the Internet may also encourage drug experimentation and increase drug abuse. Because the Internet is widely availability, is global in nature, and can disseminate information rapidly, it represents a significant source of drug information that is accessed by increasing numbers of people daily. The specific aims of this study are: 1) to determine the proportion of persons using the Internet to obtain information about the use of club drugs and other drugs; 2) to assess the association of knowledge, attitudes and behavior toward drugs with ways in which the Internet is used; 3) to determine the characteristics of persons whose self-reported drug-using behavior has been altered by information obtained from the Internet. We propose to conduct a cross sectional study of persons presenting to two emergency departments (one adult and one pediatric) using an interviewer-administered questionnaire. We will obtain information on demographic profile, drug use, and ways in which the Internet is used. After addressing the study hypotheses, we will conduct exploratory analyses to compare respondents who do and do not use the Internet to obtain information on illicit drugs.